fullmetal miko
by bakugirl
Summary: Kagome is depressed because the well has sealed her off. so her mother has her childhood friends, Alphonse, Ed, and Winry pick her up, and take her to Amestris. but, what happens when Ed accidentally upsets her and the train (yes the train) and two humonculi forces Ed to admit his feelings for her? X3 (rating is for the later chapters) I fixed what typo's I found
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal/EdxKag

CH. 1

heaving a heavy sigh, Kagome boarded the train, she hated to leave, what if Inuyasha came looking for her for Sesshomaru? what if the well let Shippo through? could they find her all the way out in Amestris? what if her scent was masked by the smoke from the train? what if it rained? what if-  
>"-GOME!" a loud voice shook her from her thoughts. causing her to loudly squeak in terror, and curl into a ball on the closest seat to her.<br>"oh, now look at what you did, Ed! you scared her!" Winry scolded slapping the blonde alchemist on the back of the head  
>"are you alright?" Al's slightly echoed voice asked as he crouched in front of her seat<br>she didn't say anything, she didn't even look at Al, "you must have really scared her, big brother"  
>"god...you're worse than, HIM" Winry groaned, emphasizing the last word in reference to a certain dog-eared male.<br>"what? how am I worse than that mutt, Inuyasha?!" Ed instantly regretted bringing up the dog's name in front of Kagome, because she began to openly cry. "Ka-Kagome...I-"  
>"oh, Ed..." Winry heaved a long sigh, "see? you're just like the moronic mongrel. you need to at least think a LITTLE bit when you're around women!" Winry went to comfort Kagome. but she was stopped.<br>"no, I caused this, I have to fix it..." Ed sighed, he wasn't stupid. he knew he had to fix what he did or Kagome would hate him, Al would be disappointed in him, and Winry would definitely kill him with a wrench. Roy would finish him off by burning him till he was nothing but ash.  
>"Ed, don't you think you've-"<br>"this is my fault. you know I have to try." "equivalent exchange" he added, "I hurt her, I have to be the one to make up for it."  
>"ugh, EVERYTHING isn't about alchemy, you idiot!"<br>"he does have a point though, Winry. he did upset her, so he has to make up for it or he'd never forgive himself for making her cry"  
>"...I just said that, Al!"<br>"I was saying it again, but so Winry can understand your point"  
>"whatever, just...go oil your joints or something, I'd prefer to have some privacy with Kagome"<br>"I'll help you, Al. besides, Ed's gonna be busy for a while."  
>"yeah, okay."<br>"geez...all of this cause I said his name" Ed groaned, taking the space next to the crying miko  
>"he hates me!" Kagome sobbed, turning and clinging to his shirt like it was a life-line<br>"what? Al doesn't-"  
>"no, Inuyasha! Inuyasha hates me! he never loved me! but I was too stupid to realize it! why does this always happen to me, Ed?!"<br>"I-...I don't know..." he had the strangest feeling to put her on his lap and hold her close.  
>"even Koga has stopped chasing after me, sure I wasn't REALLY interested, but it was nice to get some attention!" she soon crawled into his lap, and cried into his chest before Ed could muster up the courage to move her, himself, "I honestly thought Inuyasha loved me! he said he'd stay by my side, and that he'd stay a hanyou longer just for me...and-and...OH! why would he do that?!"<br>'shit, she's getting hysterical, what should I do?' "Ka-...Kagome?" he had no idea what he was going to do, but he had to get her to calm down, "Kagome, you-you can do so much better than that damned mutt"  
>"like who?"<br>"I dunno! like-" he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when the train lurched to life, causing his head to move towards hers, and their lips met for just a second  
>she looked shocked, but a few quick seconds later her cerulean eyes slowly closed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the moment. she was the first to pull away. she rested her forehead against Ed's, and smiled lazily, "I guess life in Amestris won't be too bad. thank you, Ed. you know, heh, Souta always said you had a crush on me. but I never believed him. I've never been happier to be proven wrong, but let's just keep that moment between us, my dad would burn you alive if he found out"<br>"burn? you mean..."  
>"yeah. Colonel Roy Mustang is my father."<br>"but I thought your last name was-"  
>"yeah, mama changed it back to Higurashi after Roy left a few years ago." she snuggled into his chest and let out a satisfied sigh moments later. Kagome was asleep by the time Al and Winry came back.<br>"I don't hear her crying anymore, Winry"  
>"yeah...that's either good or bad"<br>"huh, how could it be bad?"  
>"he could have made her run away while we were gone"<br>"oh, that would be very bad."  
>"she's right here." he smirked, "see? I told ya I could fix it!" he pulled Kagome slightly closer with his automail arm and rested his head against his palm as he stared out the window<br>"so, how'd you do it? must have been something PRETTY special to get her THAT calm THAT fast." Winry smirked, she knew her friend well enough to know it took her a while to calm down.  
>Ed blushed slightly, and turned further towards the window in hopes of hiding it.<br>"what's the matter, big brother? ah! Winry!" the suit of armor would have smirked like a Cheshire cat if he could have. his voice carried that emotion well enough to make up for it  
>"sh-shut up!" Ed stammered<br>"hmm..." Kagome groaned softly, nuzzling further into his chest, "so warm..."  
>"ohhh! I see..." Winry was practically buzzing with the effort to hold back her laughter. she knew Ed had a thing for the miko.<br>"ugh! I said shut up!" Ed's face matched his red jacket  
>"what? what?" Al was looking back and forth between his brother and Winry, "what do you see?"<br>"your brother managed to calm Kagome down faster than I've ever been able to"  
>"ok, but that doesn't explain why he's blushing"<br>"Kagome doesn't calm down that fast, unless something PRETTY special happened."  
>"like what?"<br>"you're brother had to have admitted he's had a huge crush on her for years"  
>"big brother!" Al sounded happy<br>"I didn't SAY that."  
>"then what DID happen?"<br>"I...I...accidentally...k-" if any more blood had rushed to his face he would be a permanent tomato face, "kissed her" Ed's voice was barely audible  
>"what?" Winry couldn't quite hear him<br>"you...really?" Al, somehow, had heard him.  
>"what'd he say?"<br>"he kissed her"  
>"WHAT?!" Winry then laughed, "wow! didn't think you-"<br>"it was an accident!"  
>"how was it an accident?"<br>"the train lurched and she was sitting on my lap, it just...happened!"  
>"ugh, that's bad..." Winry sighed<br>"what? how?" Ed was confused, "I got her to calm down, didn't I?"  
>"geez, Ed! women are more complex than that!"<br>"DO you like her, brother?"  
>"I'm not answering that" Ed deadpanned<br>"well, she obviously thinks you do. to a woman, a kiss is an expression of love"  
>"love? how could it mean love?" 'though, it DID feel pretty nice...'<br>"you really ARE dense, aren't you, Ed? how can you be THIS oblivious?!"  
>"about women? or about how you find some sort of crazy meaning in things?" Ed groaned, rolling his eyes, "it doesn't help that the only girl I was around when I was little was a psychotic, violent tomboy!"<br>"nnng...huh?" Kagome groaned softly.  
>"I'm not psychotic! and you were around Kagome a lot when we were little too!"<br>"um, guys?" Al began noticing Kagome had woken up  
>"not now, Al!" both blonde's said<br>"still! all you women are insane! I didn't PLAN on kissing her! the train lurched and it just...happened! it's just skin contact, nothing more! you women always have to find some kind of "meaning" in everything!"  
>"brother?"<br>"what is it?" Ed looked at the suit of armor  
>"Kagome's awake, brother"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Al pointed at the shocked miko in the blonde alchemist's lap

"you...you mean...so you...you don't really...I-I can't believe you did that!" Kagome stammered. tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes, she tried to push Ed away but his metal arm held her firmly in that spot

"see, Ed? it DOES have meaning, whether or not you know it." Winry sighed, "Kagome, it's not what it seems like. Ed's just...he's just stupid with women, he doesn't know the first thing about what men should never say."

"...you're no better than Inuyasha" Kagome sobbed.

Ed looked like she had slapped him, "Kagome, I'm not like that mutt!"

"keh, coulda fooled me, runt."

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT?!" Ed yelled

"come on, let's get going, Kagome."

"Inu...yasha?" Kagome gasped.

"who else would I be?" he scoffed, crossing his arms

"oh, Inuyasha!" she pinched Ed's human arm slightly to make him let go.

"OW!"

she stood up but noticed the hanyou was missing two things, "Inuyasha? where's Tetsusaiga? a-and where's your rosary?"

"huh? what do you mean?" he looked himself over

"...your sword... and the beads that are around your neck? I'm the only one who can take them off, remember?"

"my-damnit, I knew I shoulda picked that damn kit" a red line of electricity scrolled down his form, revealing a boy with green and black hair, "come on, girlie you're coming with-"

"LIKE HELL SHE'S LEAVING WITH YOU, ENVY!" Ed screamed, clapping his hands together and pounding them against the wall of the train. a wall of metal blocked Envy's path while Al grabbed Kagome.

"E-Envy? who or...what is Envy?"

"you're kidding, right?" the homonculus laughed taken aback. "you HONESTLY don't know? you've never heard of me?"

"Kagome, come here" Ed told her. but she seemed hesitant. she was obviously still upset with him

"aww, did the pipsqueak upset you?" Envy teased, he knew Ed had a thing for the miko, it was painfully obvious.

"I'M NOT A PIPSQUEAK!" Ed yelled

"oh, Envy, why must you torment him? you know our target is the miko."

"yeah, well, how was I supposed to know she had a rosary on him?! or that he had a sword?"

"you could have done a little more research like you were told." Lust said as her nails became long and sharp

"ugh, you know I hate that, Lust. it's so tedious and boring"

"L-Lust? who-what are you people?!" Kagome was shocked.

"Kagome, you need to trust me! these two WILL kill you if they-"

"now, now fullmetal. we don't want to kill her. we just need her help with something"

"he-help?" Kagome stammered as the wall of metal receded back into the train car

"yes, you see one of our dear, dear friends has been injured, and we need your help"

"why didn't you just say that in the first place? you didn't need to trick me"

"you see, little Ed here just doesn't like us, he's such a bully"

"LITTLE?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!"

"Kagome, please don't go with them" Al said, "they're bad, they've killed innocent people, GOOD innocent people!"

"that's a lie and you know it, Alphonse" Lust gave a sweet smile.

"Kagome, just...just come back here, please."

"Ed..." Kagome gasped, he sounded so hurt...

"I'll do whatever you want, just don't go with them!"

"you...do you promise?"

"I swear on my life!" he said instantly

"...ugh, you better be keep your word" she sighed, and returned to her previous spot on his lap. she was shocked when he pulled her close, and held her there. it was like he was afraid of losing her...like he actually CARED about her. 'well, he IS pretty warm' Kagome smiled, snuggling into him. he just sat there, holding her close, his face buried in her hair.

"don't you ever think about leaving like that again..." he said, her first thought was to push him away and yell at him but before she could even move her hands up to his chest, she felt him kiss her shoulder.

"you...you know what that means...right?" she whispered into his ear

"...yeah, I know." he whispered back, and kissed her shoulder again

"oh, Ed!" Kagome's eyes began to tear up, and leaned back slightly, he seemed worried for a moment. she smiled, and put her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips against his. she had always loved the blonde alchemist, but back when they were all little, he seemed to ignore all of her attempts at getting his attention. now she had it, and she was not going to give it up. Kagome smiled softly, and curled into a ball in Ed's arms.

"aww, how sentimental" Lust cooed sarcastically, "lovey-dovey time is over, and we're taking the miko with us, whether or not you like it, fullmetal"

"just hand her over, shorty"

"I'M-...I'm. not. short." he almost screamed, but felt her fist at his shirt

"wow! no explosion this time? I'm impressed!" Envy laughed, "I guess even short-stacks like you can control yourself"

just as Ed opened his mouth to yell at Envy he felt Kagome fist at his shirt again. he just sighed, and held her a bit closer.

"come, Envy. I can see we won't get anywhere right now"

"what?! we're going leave without her?!"

"ugh...what's with all the noise?" Kagome groaned

"it's nothing, go back to sleep."

"I said, you're coming with us!" Envy growled, reaching out to pull her from Fullmetal's lap

"no..." Kagome whimpered, and put up a barrier, shocking Envy pretty badly

"OW! that really hurt!" Envy yanked his hand back, it looked singed, and it wasn't repairing itself right away, "what the hell is going on?"

"what are you whining about, Envy?"

"it's not healing!"

"what?" Lust was shocked and looked at the singed hand.

"it's not healing! you got lucky today, pipsqueak!" Envy yelled he went to punch Edward with his good hand but was met with the same barrier, "GAAH! THAT REALLY FUCKING BURNS!" he pulled his fist away and looked at it, it looked worse than his other hand.

"don't touch..himmm..." she sighed, snuggling further into Ed's chest.

"it was nice to meet you, Kagome" Lust said honestly and patted Kagome's head without any damage. 'interesting, both times when Envy was aggressive he got hurt. I tried being nice and wasn't. that could prove to be a problem later on'

"leave, now." demanded Ed

"of course. come along, Envy."

"yeah, sure..." his hands stung badly, "how come you didn't get hurt?" Envy asked after he and Lust were in another train car

"I wanted to see if the barrier was selective. you tried to take Kagome from Edward, obviously she was not going to let you and so you got hurt. then you went to strike Edward and you get burned worse than before"

"so? why didn't you get hurt?"

"I honestly did enjoy meeting her, so I decided to see if being nice still got me hurt, it was as if there was no barrier to begin with, but I could see a slight shimmer around her and fullmetal. I hope that doesn't pose a problem later on"

-xxXX^*^XXxx-

"I wonder why Lust was so nice to Kagome and big brother"

"I think she was testing if the barrier would hurt her even if she tried being nice. she should have gotten hurt anyway." Ed glared out the window, ignoring the two smirks

"so..., Ed." Winry smirked

"oh no! no, don't you start that again! you're the reason I was forced to admit to my stupid feelings." he glared at her for a moment, then looked back out the window

"I'm happy for you, brother!" Al said, "but I don't think Colonel Mustang will be so happy about it"

"happy about what?"

"MUSTANG?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"my god...what is it NOW?" Kagome groaned, she was exhausted. 'damn my travels in the feudal era turning me into a light sleeper...'

"Al, what do you mean, you don't-...-...FULLMETAL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!?"

"shut up!" Kagome whined loudly, she didn't even bother to turn around in Ed's arms to look at her father.

"ANSWER ME, FULLMETAL!" Roy barked

"GODS...do you EVER shut up?" Kagome forced herself to roll over, "I was trying to sleep."

"do you HAVE to let Fullmetal-"

"he protected me, I'm tired, and he's warm. of course I'm going to fall asleep right here." she nuzzled against Ed for a moment, "you should be THANKING, Ed. not SCREAMING at him"

"oh? and why's that?!"

"because I haven't been able to sleep for more than 4 hours at a time. I can't remember the last time I had a full night's sleep."

"Kagom-" Al was shocked

"I just...I guess I just can't sleep without something warm holding me close."

"...-" Roy's left eye twitched for a split second

"gods...back in the fuedal era, I'd always sleep in Inuyasha's lap, it was just safer that way, especially during winter. being a half demon he could withstand the cold much more easily than I could ever dream of."

"what does that have to do with Fullmetal."

"well...he's warm like Inuyasha was...now PLEASE. I NEED my sleep!"

"Kago-"

"I. NEED. SLEEP."

"grahhh...fine. but if I hear anything, I'm burning Fullmetal to ashes."

"DAD! I'M TIRED! PLEASE, JUST LET ME SLEEP!"

"fine, fine." Roy held up his hands in a mock surrender, and left for another train car.

"gods..." Kagome sighed, relaxing into Ed's hold, it felt so good to be held like that again. to feel so safe.

"Kagome...?" Al sounded worried

"not...REALLY. I sleep for a straight 4 hours if I'm lucky. it's usually an hour and a half or two hours at a time. also, it's not because I miss how warm Inuyasha felt. I've been having horrible nightmares since the well closed me off. right now is the safest I've felt in so many months. now PLEASE, I promise to tell you more later, but I REALLY AM exhuasted."

"that's ok, I think we're going to take a nap too" Winry smiled.

'her lips felt so soft, and they tasted...- really good' Ed thought, feeling this strange need to feel her lips against his again. but he had to wait, if Winry saw, she'd never let it go.

"thank you..." Kagome smiled sleepily, and snuggled into Ed. 'oh, Ed...gods, I love you so much...'

after an hour of sitting there in silence, Winry was asleep, and Al was in his thoughts. it something he tended to do during the night, since he couldn't sleep in his current body. Ed just barely shook Kagome's shoulder.

"huh?" Kagome whispered, cracking an eye open to glare tiredly at the alchemist, "what is it, Ed?"

"I can't wait any longer." he whispered, and crashed his lips against hers

"you ca-!?" she gasped, then let out a happy sigh.

tsp..."sorry for-"

"don't be. hmm...I love you too, Ed..." Kagome whispered as she snuggled into Ed's chest once more.

'I'm happy for you, brother.' Al thought to himself, he kept his eyes closed so his brother could have that moment to himself and Kagome.

"Kagome..." Ed sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, he smiled. Kagome's words leaving him, happy, euphoric, almost. the soft tingling left on his lips making him feel somewhere between giddy and content. Edward Elric finally felt complete.

after another hour had passed, Ed was fully asleep with Kagome held close.

Al gently nudged Winry. "wha?" she whispered tiredly.

"look." he whispered, pointing to Ed and Kagome, "Kagome will want a picture of that" Winry smirked, she managed to rummage through her bag for her camera without waking either of the sleeping lovebirds. she had to be careful with the flash. she probably only had one to two chances at getting the picture without waking them.

"why don't you get one for brother, just in case he wants one."

"I can try." Winry focused her camera, then took two consecutive pictures. she sat there, frozen in place, waiting for Ed or Kagome to rouse. neither did. she removed the pictures from the camera, and looked at them, "perfect"

"I'll keep them in my chest cavity for safe keeping"

"good idea, Al." Winry smiled, handing them to the suit of armor.

Al set them inside his metal gut, then closed the chest plate, and patted it gently, "nice and secure"

"they look so cute together, don't they?"

"yeah, brother deserves someone to make him happy, especially with everything that happens on our quest to get our bodies back."

"yeah, Ed doesn't know how lucky he is" Winry whispered softly, trying her best to avoid waking up the miko curled up in Ed's lap.

"what do you mean?"

"just look at him, Al. there's no way he could go looking for a girlfriend, and even if he did, I really doubt he'll get anyone as loyal as Kagome. she's always loved Ed. I remember when she had to move away, she was so upset, she was terrified that Ed would find some other girl to fall in love with before she could come back to us. you don't know how happy I am to see Kagome and Ed together."

"I think I can imagine. Ed would talk about her in his sleep. he really missed her. you should get back to sleep, Winry, we're still a few hours away from central."

"yeah, wake me up when we get to central."

"of course" Al nodded, and watched the bkonde mechanic fall asleep, using a jacket she had brought with her as a pillow

"mmmm, Ed..." Kagome mumbled, and nuzzled against the alchemist.

it was a few hours later that Al saw central station come into view. he let the others sleep a little longer, only waking them once they were officially at central station. "Winry...time to wake up."

"huh?"

"we're at central, Winry."

"oh, ok. thanks for waking me up." Winry yawned, then stretched

"no pro-"

"FULLMETAL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"AAHH!" Kagome squeaked in terror, clinging to Ed for dear life.

"grah...what is it, Colonel? Kagome and I were both asleep!" Ed then looked at the terrified miko grabbing fist-fulls of his jacket, "it's alright, Kagome. it's just the colonel." he held her close, and did his best to calm her down. "it's ok, it's ok. I've got ya, you're safe in my arms, I promise you." Ed whispered in a soft, loving voice. his metal palm made gentle circles on her back. it took a few long minutes for her to finally calm down. she hid from the world in Ed's chest.

'he's so warm...and he smells...so good'


End file.
